


The Inheritance (Cover and Additional Art)

by WaterSoter



Category: NCIS
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Episode: s06e17 South by Southwest, Gen, NCIS Reverse Bang Challenge, NCIS Reverse Bang Challenge 2018, Pre-Slash, Prompt Art, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterSoter/pseuds/WaterSoter
Summary: After Tony's Uncle Clive dies, he keeps the fact that Clive left him an old family house in Virginia a secret from everyone at NCIS. As he works to restore the house, he falls in love with it despite its tragic and personal history. But ignoring the house's history will endanger his life and Gibbs seems to be one of the few people who can help.NOTE: This is the first of two stories in the series.





	The Inheritance (Cover and Additional Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Inheritance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733104) by [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80). 



> This is the cover art I did for the 2018 NCIS Reverse Bang along with additional art I did for the fic. Jane_x80 is amazing and done a fantastic job with her story!!!e such an amazing job with this story!!! I highly recommend you give it a try.

 Cover Art for 2018 NCIS Reverse Bang Entry:

Accompanying Art:

1/4

2/4

3/4

4/4

For more of my cover art, you can check it out at my deviantart page:

https://watersoter.deviantart.com/gallery/


End file.
